


Inside my Brain There's a Song (it only sings for You)

by whoopace_kosi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spidey Sense, Spidey-sense, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?, eternally confused bruce, that said please read it, this is literally called "me starting some more bullshit" on my computer ok it's garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopace_kosi/pseuds/whoopace_kosi
Summary: “I’ve got a theoretical for you.”“...Right,” Bruce says.“Hypothetically, let's say, a masked vigilante out there, y’know, being a superhero, saving lives and whatnot, say they develop a new power. And this new power doesn’t make any sense and should be totally impossible but for some reason, it happened. Would you be open to, perhaps, dissecting this new development?”Flatly, Bruce intones, “So, Spider-Man has developed a new power and you want me to look at it.”“Hypothetically.”When life gives you Spidey-senses...





	Inside my Brain There's a Song (it only sings for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Beware this is really stupid and it's super short and I put like -0 effort into it because I'm still trying to update my other fic and i'm just really dumb, ok?

“You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

Bruce rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “I think I do. I thought we agreed on no sciencing right after a mission? It makes you loopy. Remember what happened last time? Steve won’t approve.”

Tony fiddles with a holoscreen, ignoring him. For some reason, these last few months, after they got everyone back, he’s actually managed to put together a healthy appearance. But Bruce is starting to wonder if he’s regressing. He’s got sunglasses on, probably costing more than Bruce himself, but his eyes seem red-rimmed and droopy. It wouldn’t be surprising, considering that he’s hiding the whole team in his basement while fighting the government on allowing them back on U.S. soil. Also, they just got back from beating up robot-goo hybrids. Illegally. That might be part of the reason.

“I’ve got a theoretical for you.”

“...Right,” Bruce says.

“Hypothetically, let's say, a masked vigilante out there, y’know, being a superhero, saving lives and whatnot, say they develop a new power. And this new power doesn’t make _any_ sense and should be totally impossible but for some reason, it happened. Would you be open to, perhaps, dissecting this new development?”

Flatly, Bruce intones, “So, Spider-Man has developed a new power and you want me to look at it.”

“Hypothetically.”

“Sure. So, what’s the kid up to now?”

Tony sighs. “OK, so, he’s been freaking out lately, and he suspects he’s matured a new power. Which,” Tony swipes at data, “shouldn’t even be possible.”

“Well, what’s the power?”

Tony’s mouth twitches up grimly. “He thinks,” He starts, frustrated, “he thinks he can tell when something bad is about to happen before it happens.”

Bruce frowns. “That’s not possible.”

“I know! I mean, it _is_ , theoretically, with the help of an Infinity Stone. But as far as I know, Peter’s never come into contact with an Infinity Stone, so there’s no way it should be possible. But…”

“What?”

“Well, we played around with his sense a little bit. It’s,” Tony’s mouth twitches again, “real. And accurate.”

Bruce sits up in his chair. “What does _that_ mean?”

Tony mimes throwing something. “Like, immediate dangers, like somebody throwing something at him, or coming at him with a knife, or sneaking up on him. It’s just an adrenaline spike that passes through his head, even though he logically should have no idea about that.”

“...Bring him in for testing.”

* * *

  
The next day, one Peter Parker bounces into the Tower, bright-faced and excited about meeting his hero.

“I thought I was your hero.”

“Mr. Stark, you’re my… third favorite hero. Dr. Banner is _really_ cool! Have you read some of his work? It’s amazing.”

“Of course I have, keep up. Who the hell is second?”

“Thor.”

_“Why?”_

“Big muscles and I’m bisexual and _he's Thor_ , why else?”

“Don’t pull the bi card on me, we are the _same_ sexuality.”

“If it makes you feel better, you’re tied with Captain America.”

“There is no hope for your generation.”

As the visits to the Tower increased in frequency, Peter slowly lost his blushy-stammery-starstruck persona and started returning some of the snark back to Tony, like a tennis match. Ever since The Snap, Peter had been practically talking back at him. Sometimes, Tony felt like he needed to remind him who was in charge here. (Spoiler: it’s Aunt May)  
However, when Bruce walks into the medical wing, Peter’s face heats up and he starts rambling again.

“Dr. Banner! Ohmi _god_ , you’re so cool! There’s a picture of you in my science class! I’ve read like, everything you wrote!”

Bruce’s eyebrows furrow. “Why is there a picture of me in your science class?”

“Because you’re awesome! And-”

Tony interrupts, “I physically feel the need to interrupt here. My second-hand embarrassment is going off. Let’s just test your new superpower.” He makes hand-sweeping gestures toward the testing room.

“Spidey-sense,” Peter corrects, still flushed.

Tony stops. Slowly, he turns to Peter. The teen doesn’t seem to notice that Tony is staring at him until he feels Tony’s hand leave the small of his back. He turns around, completely clueless that what just came out of his mouth is the most middle-school thing Tony had ever heard.

“What?”

“Spidey-sense?” Tony asks, eyebrows to the roof.

“What? It needed a name?” Peter says, forgetting that his childhood inspiration is also in the room.

Tony repeats, “Spidey-sense?”

“Stop bullying me? I don’t deserve this.”

Tony practically shoves him over to Bruce. “Just. Take him. Feel free to keep him.”

“This is Spider-Man? He’s a baby.”

“We’ve had this conversation,” Peter informs him helpfully, “with the other Avengers. And I have to be home by 10.”

Tony backs out of the room. “Have fun! I’ll be watching from the observation deck.”

“What was that?” Bruce asks, helplessly confused.

Peter lightly brushes himself off. “He gets protective.”

They sit in silence for about a minute. Then Bruce shakes it off, and gets to the testing.

 

* * *

 

Bruce is leafing through a stack of papers, and he looks up when Tony enters the room. Peter is off in another corner of the Tower, doing Calc homework.

“So? Give it to me straight, Doc.” Tony jokes, but Bruce can recognize the tension in the lines around his eyes.

“Well… it’s definitely a first in the scientific field. I’m still not exactly sure what is happening. I think it's from the original incident resulting in his powers, and manifesting late, but as far as I can tell, it’s part magic.”

Tony shudders. “Ew. Don’t say that word. You know I hate that word. I thought you were a science bro,” he says, pouting and crossing his arms.

“Don’t be a dick. Here’s what I can tell you.”

“Oh, good, solid facts. I thought we were going to sit and speculate all day, but this is better.”

Ignoring him, Bruce points out charts and other science mess. “It looks like his senses have been heightened.”

“Yeah, he told me that.”

“Ok, well, it almost looks like he’s gained a… sixth sense.”

Tony practically burst out laughing. “What, like, ESP?”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “His extra sense is sorta like… okay, you know how spiders can sense when something’s on their web? Like that, but heightened.”

“... Okay, that actually made sense.”

“How’d he even get his powers, anyway?”

“Bit by a radioactive spider.”

“...What?”

“Don’t ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Peter is bundled up and headed back to his apartment with Happy, having managed to receive Bruce’s autograph in the whole process. Bruce went to look at more scans of Peter’s biology.

And Tony…

Tony sat in his workshop and tinkered with a suit that would help a boy with ESP. Because this goddamned kid was so determined to help, even though one day it would _definitely_ get him killed. 

Tony just hoped he wasn't alive to see that happen.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead an leave some Kudos bc they're free and only take like 2 seconds and I'm usually average at writing, this one is bad because I'm tired. Let's assume this is good.  
> ALSo leave a comment because I like talking and I'll respond to you and I'm a slut for constructive criticism.  
> Check out my tumblr @kosiso and scream with me about Infinity War, we'll be good chums.


End file.
